mike n' el
by belle100uk
Summary: BaRb iS StILl AliVe


**hi, this is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoy**

_chapter 1: after the snowball_

after they kissed, mike and eleven continued dancing to the song. when it finished mike grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their table, to find will and dustin already sitting there. will was staring at cinthya, the girl he had just danced with and dustin was staring at nancy.

'will, dustin!' mike practically shouted so that the boys could hear him

'mike' will shouted back 'and Eleven is it?' he asked looking at her

'y...yes' she said nodding her head and smiling, exposing her deep dimples

mike turned his head to see max and lucas walking up towards them

'Max, this is el.' mike started before being cut off

'yeah we've met!' max said as she stormed past the two of them. leaving mike with a confused expression

' wait here el, im going to talk to max' he said to her, his eyes darting between the two girls

he caught up with max and asked her why she was so hostile towards el

' because your little girlfriend just brused me off when i tried to introduce myself' she explained, obviously a little hurt

'really, el is usually shy but not mean' he admitted 'and she isnt my girlfriend' he said lookimg over at eleven longingly

'whatever, just talk to her. i don't want her to hate me' max said looking down at the floor

'okay whatever.' mike said as he started walking

he noticed max wasnt coming so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. as soon as eleven saw that she used her powers to pull mike's hand away

'eleven, you cant just do that.' dustin laughed. el did not find it amusing and she stared at him with blood trickling from her nose.

'el can i talk to you?' mike asked her as he stared into her massive hazel eyes. she got up and followed mike to the edge of the room

'what is going on with you and max?' he asked

'nothing' she replied

'well there obviously is something!' mike objected his voice rising

'n...n nothing' she replied

'friends dont lie, wasn't that the saying?' he asked 'FRIENDS DON'T LIE' he shouted

eleven was taken a-back by him shouting, her eyes filled with tears and she rushed out the doors and ran to the AV room.

'shit!' mike mumbled to himself

he remembered how much he hated himself for shouting at her for throwing lucas with her mind

in the AV room el was crying into her knees, and regreting just telling mike everything

then there was a faint knock on the door. then there was another more violent knock

'let me in el' came a quiet voice from outside and she opened it with her mind

in walked will. he slowly walked towards her

'how did you know i was in here?' she asked sniffling

'i saw the whole thing, i was outside you ran right past me' he admitted looking at her sorrowfully

'oh' she said wiping her eyes on the edge of her dress'

'eleven, i know you are upset but mike thinks the world of you.' he sighed sitting down next to her 'he didnt see you for practically a year. he is probably feeling emotions he has never felt before'

'right' she said looking guiltily into her palms

'you should try and find him' he probably misses you' he suggested

'thank you' she smiled, her eyes still glazed over from crying

'no probelm' he simled, reaching his arms out for a hug. they embraced and smiled to eachother

'now go get mike' will said smiling to el as she walked out the room a weak smile emerging on her face

'mike!' she shouted her mind flooding with memories of when she was in the upside down. she turned a corner looking left and bumped into a figure

'ugh, um im so sorry' she said looking at the floor and rubbing her head

'elanor?' mr clarke asked subjectivley

'uh.. no' she replied

'huh, anyway what are you doing out here the snowball still has an hour left?' he asked her judgingly

'i was... looking for the bathroom' eleven lied

'oh its just down there' he said pointing down the corridor

'thank you, mr clarke is it?' she replied

'yes' he said as he walked past

she continued walking down the corridor to find mike about to turn into her, they looked at eachother for a split second.

'mike' she said quietly before he pulled her in to an tight embrace

' mike i am really sorry, i saw you in the gym hall and i knocked her off her board and then when you and hopper were arguing i pushed straight past her' she blurted out, crying into his shoulder

'wait, you were there?' he asked her sitting down against a wall and urging her to do the same

'yeah i saw all of it' she mumbled

'did you think i liked max?' he asked looking at her

'yes' she said to him realizing how stupid she sounded

'el, i don't like max like that.' mike said to her grabbing her hand 'i only feel that way about you' he said with a comforting smile


End file.
